1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, an image forming apparatus includes an image forming unit that forms an image on a recording medium; a fixing unit that heats the recording medium transported from the image forming unit and fixes the image on the recording medium; a pressure member that is rotatable and has an outer peripheral surface, the pressure member moving relative to the fixing unit from a position at which the pressure member is separated from the fixing unit to a position at which the outer peripheral surface contacts the fixing unit, the pressure member pressing the recording medium while rotating when the recording medium enters a contact section between the fixing unit and the outer peripheral surface; and a controller that controls transportation of the recording medium and a time at which a region of the outer peripheral surface reaches the contact section, the region contacting the fixing unit when the fixing unit contacts the outer peripheral surface and repeatedly reaching the contact section as the pressure member rotates, so that the recording medium that has been transported enters the contact section when the region reaches the contact section as the pressure member rotates.